The invention relates to a finishing agent composition and to a nonscroopy polyolefin fiber. In another aspect the invention relates to nonscroopy polyolefin fiberfill.
In recent years the material utilized for fiberfill, such as pillow stuffing has changed from predominantly natural materials to predominantly synthetic fibers. The synthetic fibers have the advantages of being more uniform, substantially free of odor, substantially non-allergenic, and readily washable. However, difficulty has been encountered in the utilization of these synthetic fibers for fiberfill, primarily due to a condition called scroop. Scroop is a condition which occurs as the fibers move during compression, and a stick-slip or jerking type of fiber-to-fiber frictional response is heard or felt, leaving the impression of harshness or crispness. In products such as pillows, this type of response is completely unacceptable.
Several finishing agents have been developed to prevent the above difficulties associated with the use of synthetic fiberfill; however, in most instances solution of one problem merely generates another. For example, some finishing agents produce fiberfill with very little scroop, but these finishing agents increase the price of the fiberfill substantially. Other finish agents have been developed which are economical in themselves, but which are corrosive in nature and require the use of corrosive-resistant materials for processing equipment, thus increasing the overall cost of the product. Still other finishing agents are unsatisfactory because they foam, reducing the amount of finish which can be applied to the fiber below that amount necessary to produce a satisfactory product. Still other finishing agents leave deposits on equipment which build up over a relatively short period of time to a level which necessitates shutting down the process to clean the equipment. These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a finishing agent for polyolefin fibers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a finishing agent useful to produce nonscroopy polyolefin fiberfill.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved nonscroopy polyolefin fiber.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved nonscroopy polyolefin fiberfill.
Other objects, advantages and aspects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after studying the specification and the appended claims.